


Cause That Makes Sense

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cliche, Domestic arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, romance movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan and Phil get stuck in a lift and Phil has a rather unusual way of getting them out of such a predicament.





	Cause That Makes Sense

"I think we have to kiss before it will start moving again." 

Dan leaned his back against the cool medal, with his eyebrow raised as he faced his boyfriend. 

"Phil, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life." 

Phill rolled his eyes, "Have you never seen a cliché romance movie? There's always a couple that fights before getting in the lift, then it suddenly stops- " 

Dan pushed himself off the side of the elevator, taking a step forward. 

"-the couple ends up kissing, then poof the lift is suddenly fixed and down we go." 

A small grin appeared on Dan's face, "You do know those are just movies, right?"

Phil sighed and walked over so they were now only a foot apart, "Look, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and this is our best option right now."

Dan being slightly taller, tilted his head down a tad to keep eye contact while taking another step forward, "Really? That's our best option?"

Phil sighed, bringing his hands up and softly placing them on the sides of Dan's face, pressing gently so Dan's face cutely squished. 

"Indulge me. Just this once." 

 

10 minutes earlier-  

 

"Come on, Dan." Phil said while playfully nudging Dan with his hip as they walked down the building halls, where they happen to have just finished their 2019 calendar photoshoot, "The coloring is not that bad."

Dan stopped walking and turned to face Phil who was in quick step next to him.

"Bad? Phil, that wasn't bad. That was awful."

Phil chuckled slightly, "They might turn out differently after they professionalize them, yeah? They still have to take them back to the studio to edit them." 

Dan scoffed, as he angrily stuffed his hands in his jumper pockets.

"Phil, I asked you to hire a nice photographer, I don't think these guys are even a legit company. They added way too much exposure, we looked like we were glowing."

Phil took a small step back, "Wait, so now it's my fault the pictures don't look good?" 

Dan sighed, "No, of course not. It's just I don't think we would of had this problem if they had been professionals to begin with."

Phil let out a breathy laugh and shook his head as he continued down the hall. 

"Phil, don't be like that." Dan hollered after his boyfriend who was almost to the lift at the end of the corridor, "I never said it was your fault!"

Phil kept a steady pace as he strolled down the hall, "Maybe not, but it was heavy implied!" he hollered back over his shoulder. 

Dan closed eyes and let out a groan, before jogging to catch up to Phil. 

"I think you're just mad because you know I'm right." Dan muttered under his breath as they stood side by side at the closed lift door. 

"I'm not mad." Phil replied, turning his head to look at Dan as he reached out and clicked the down button on the wall, "And you're most definitely not right." 

"I can't believe you're trying to turn this around on me." 

Phil laughed as the lift sign above flicked to a 2, great the lift is coming all the way from the lobby. 

And they are on floor 12.

"It's always about you, isn't?"  

Dan's eyes widened as he turned to face Phil, "About me? How is this mess about me?" 

Phil let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his messy hair, his eyes meeting Dan's.   

"You have been complaining about this whole bloody thing from the beginning."

Dan crossed his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow challengingly.  

"You were upset because the building was far enough away from our flat that that we couldn't just walk and we had to get a car, then you didn't like the way they did our ideas with the props-"

Floor 8

"-and apparently they didn't do the lighting to your satisfaction, and some how, all that's now my fault."

Dan rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you. I said it wasn't your fault." 

"Dan, you didn't have to, I've known you long enough to know what you're thinking."

Floor 10

Dan sighed as he pulled his arms across his chest even tighter, "Fine, be that way. I told you I wasn't mad, it's your problem if you don't listen to me." 

"I told you I wasn't-" Phil started to reply, his voice raising in slight annoyance. 

Just then the lift doors opened with a small ding, revealing a couple hand in hand on the other side. 

Dan quickly glared at Phil before they both moved to the side slightly so the couple could exit, Phil giving them a small apologetic look as they passed. 

The girl smiled with a nod in return, swinging her and her boyfriend's intertwined hands as they walked out. 

The second Dan was sure the couple was out of ear shot he let out a breath he had been holding, "Well, that was incredibly awkward." 

Phil chuckled as they both entered the lift, "Yeah, no thanks to you." 

Dan groaned as he followed, "It never ends with you, does it?"

Phil went to the right side, Dan to the left. 

"Don't flip this back on me." Phil retorted, spinning and tapping the lobby button on the keypad as the doors closed.

Dan let out a frustrated groan as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, this could literally go on forever.

"And there's no signal, fantastic."

The lift began to descend, the boys on opposite sides, Dan's nose buried in his useless phone, Phil leaning against the back of the large metal box watching as the read dotted numbers above the doors begin to change. 

The faint beeping sound of the floor indicator was the only thing breaking through the heavy silence. 

The lift came to a screeching halt, slightly shaking causing the boys to quickly look at each other, eyes wide. 

"What the hell was that?" Dan asked almost afraid to move. 

Or breath. 

Anything that would possibly end in their immediate death. 

"We stopped." Phil said, lightly stepping over to the keypad, to search for the panic button. 

"Yeah, I kinda noticed." Dan replied, the sarcasm so thick it was practically dripping off his words, causing Phil to shoot him a dirty look. 

"Well there is no panic button, apparently." 

Dan could feel his jaw clench, "So, can we just open the doors or something?"

Phil shook his head, looking up at the counter which was stuck between two numbers, "We are between floors. Even if we got the doors open, there would probably just be a cement wall on the other side." 

Dan huffed, "As if this day couldn't get any better." 

Phil gave Dan a reassuring smile, "Someone will go to use the lift and when it doesn't move they will call the front desk, don't worry." 

Dan sighed, stuffing his hands deeper into his jumper pockets. Again. 

"Hey, at least you got stuck with me. You could have easily gotten stuck in here with someone you hated." 

Dan shrugged, trying to keep a straight face, "I do hate you." 

Phil grinned even wider, "I hate you too." 

 

"I think I got it." Phil stated, breaking the silence, as he stood up from his seat on the floor. 

Dan didn't move from his position of leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, "And what's that?" 

"I think we have to kiss before it will start moving again." 

Dan opened his eyes, his back still against the cool medal, his eyebrow raised as he faced his boyfriend. 

"Phil, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life." 

Phil rolled his eyes, "Have you never seen a cliché romance movie? There's always a couple that fights before getting in the lift, then it suddenly stops working-" 

Dan pushed himself off the side of the elevator, taking a step forward. 

"-the couple ends up kissing, then poof the elevator is suddenly fixed and down we go." 

A small grin appeared on Dan's face, "You do know those are just movies, right?"

Phil sighed and walked over so they were only a foot apart, "Look, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and this is our best option right now."

Dan being slightly taller, tilted his head down a tad to keep eye contact while taking another step forward, "Really? That's our best option?"

Phil sighed, bringing his hands up and placing them softly on the sides of Dan's face, pressing gently so Dan's face cutely squished. 

"Indulge me. Just this once." 

Dan sighed jokingly, placing his hands on Phil's hips to pull him closer, "Ugh, fine, but only because I'm also hungry. Deal?" 

Phil nodded before quickly placing his lips on Dan's. 

Nothing. 

Phil pulled back with a small frown. 

"Sorry, sweetheart." Dan smiled, at Phil's pouting face.

"Maybe it has to be longer." 

"Phil, I don't think this is-" Phil cut him off as he swiftly reconnected their lips. 

It was sweet. 

Calming. 

Full of love.

They broke apart as the lift started back down with a sudden jolt.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dan said with a laugh, as they looked over to see the counter beginning to count down. 

Phil grinned before pecking Dan's lips quickly, "See? I saved you."

Dan smiled before kissing Phil's cheek in return, "In more ways then you know."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna get to know me or just wanna stalk me a little check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
